


Mother/Daughter (art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Love, Creeper Wolf continues to eat my brain! This little fic came to me at 5 am and of course, I needed an image in my head to help me write it! So, this is the banner that accompanies the chat between Laura and Talia.
Series: Banners and Icons [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mother/Daughter (art)

**Title** ⟫ Mother/Daughter  
**Fandom** ⟫ Teen Wolf  
**Characters/Pairing** ⟫ Laura Hale, Talia Hale  
**Rating** ⟫ Teen & Up  
**Words** ⟫ 984  
**Notes** ⟫ Part of the [Love, Creeper Wolf](https://spikecentric.dreamwidth.org/265338.html) verse. Laura and Talia have a talk.

* * *

[Mother/Daughter](https://spikecentric.dreamwidth.org/276759.html)

* * *

[](https://imgur.com/eaPcLVU)

* * *


End file.
